monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Ilias
Goddess Ilias, also known as The Divine Light Goddess or the Goddess that Created the World, is the manifestation of light itself, and later a religious figure, serving as the goddess of all humans. She is depicted as an angelic being and appears to Luka in his dreams quite regularly to guide him in his quest. However, in truth, she is the main antagonist of Monster Girl Quest, serving as the instigator of all of the main conflicts which occur throughout the game, from the monster and human prejudices, to the multiple problems which plague Luka along his journey. With an extreme desire to destroy all monsters, falsely claiming that they are her “failed creations,” she uses heroes, most notably the legendary Heinrich and the hero apprentice Luka and possibly Marcellus who is related to both of them by blood, to go on quests to destroy the current Monster Lord and defeat any monsters they encounter on their way. In return for their “unwavering service,” she gives them her blessing at a coming of age ritual, which is said to protect heroes by making their semen taste like angel liver which, according to Alice, is repulsive; though this makes them safe from the more erotic attacks from monsters, they may still be put at greater risk from physical attacks and being devoured as they can’t offer use as a source of semen. Ilias’ religion spreads far and wide across the world, apart from areas such as the isolated land of Yamatai Village, and obviously, Hellgondo; the northernmost continent and the seat of the Monster Lord’s Castle. Conversely, her following is a lot stronger as one goes further South, culminating at her temple, which is located on the southernmost continent, which is also named Ilias. The continent has many sites named for her such as a village, a city, and a port. The central continent, Sentora, is largely a grey area with differing attitudes towards monsters and her teachings in each village, but generally the more north one goes the less the teachings are followed. Also, an organization named Ilias Kreuz was founded under Ilias’s name; led by Marcellus and Lazarus, they take Ilias’s teachings to extremes (for example, “Thou shall not give semen to a monster” to them means “Thou shall not have any contact with a monster”) and will take the necessary actions, including violence, to destroy bonds between humans and monsters. Luka mentions five commandments of Ilias. According to Luka, if any of them are broken, it brings about horrible consequences. The commandments are as follow: #“Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters.” #“Be dutiful in your prayers.” #“Point your sword at the Goddess and thou shalt cry.” (Over time, this has come to include statues, monuments, altars, and other representations of Ilias.) #??? (This commandment remains unknown.) #"The worst of the five prohibitions to break: Rebelling against Ilias.” If a person breaks the fifth commandment, Ilias will rip out their soul and confine them to the Sealed Sinner’s Prison for all eternity. Should the player be defeated by a monster, Ilias will appear to give them guidance, or Evaluations, on how to defeat the enemy, though her descriptions can sometimes be vague and often are insulting. Should the player ask for her guidance 50 times in Chapter 1, she will become annoyed and disgrace Luka with a handjob which adds her to the Monsterpedia as an entry. As the game continues, she will grow increasingly wary, breaking the fourth wall as if she was aware of the many, many losses the player may go through (and may assume their actions were intentional). Her comments begin to regard Luka as a pervert, foodstuff, and a slave to the monsters he encounters. In Chapter 3, despite Ilias revealing her antagonistic ways and much to Luka’s surprise, she continues to do evaluations. Before starting, she explains that the one doing the evaluations is the tiny glimmer of her conscience “in the dirty, polluted river that is her heart”; however, she continues to belittle and insult him like she did in previous evaluations. However, in the final battle against her, Ilias proves to be truly evil, claiming that there was never any “good” in her. Despite acting as a holy figure, Ilias's true nature is revealed by the end of Chapter 2 and during Chapter 3. Desiring to become an omnipotent entity controlling both light and darkness with everyone worshiping her, Ilias tried to exterminate anyone that would be an obstacle to her goals, starting with the monsters and later humans. She started a full-scale war between herself and Alice I (First); caused the infamous Slaughter of Remina, sending her angelic forces alongside Promestein's chimeras to massacre every human and monster living there; sealed Heinrich’s soul in the Sealed Sinner’s Prison after he revolted against her; and declared another full-scale war with the monsters after Luka refused to slay Alice and revolts against Ilias, starting with the Monster Lord’s Castle by declaring it a “Second Remina.” Once Luka revolted, Ilias renounced her faith in humanity, deeming them as her true failed creations, and attempts to eradicate them all with the combined might of her Angelic forces, Promestein's chimeras, and the addition of Black Alice and her bloodthirsty monsters. Ilias is also shown to be extremely selfish and self-centered, having no care for anyone, not even her servants. She views everyone as expendable pawns, fabricating stories, outright lying and even willing to sacrifice anything in order to achieve her true goal. However, behind all this is a woman manifested out of light who deeply feared being alone; she tried to escape this loneliness by becoming an Goddess to others, but it ultimately backfired when she tried forcing people to worship her. Biography Past Billions of years ago, Ilias was formed out of the light of the universe while her counterpart; Alice I (First) was simultaneously formed out of the darkness of the universe. Millions of years ago, perhaps out of loneliness as light and darkness cannot cross, Ilias began creating offset images of herself: the Angels, beginning with Micaela and Lucifina, then many more followed. Unsatisfied, she came to a world with primitive life and changed its creatures and landscape into her own image, artificially producing humanity, thus her work was “complete”. At the same time, her rival also gave birth to monsters in a quicker and more controlled manner, an ability that Ilias was jealous of. 1,000 years prior, out of jealousy and greed, Ilias waged war against Alice I, resulting the Great Monster Wars. Although her rival was superior, they both realized that if their fighting continued, everything would be destroyed. Alice I hesitated, but Ilias continued her onslaught and threatened everything they had worked for. Ilias then took advantage of this and proposed that if Alice I and the Six Ancestors, the lineage of all monsters, would seal themselves, Ilias would not harm their creations. With no other option, Alice I was forced to comply, however she created a counterbalance to her seal: if Ilias had broken her promise, her ultimate enemy would be set free. Unfortunately Ilias created a counterbalance to that: she stopped Heinrich from killing Black Alice, needing her to control the darkness of the universe which would be released when monsters are killed; with Black Alice's cooperation, Ilias neutralized Alice I's counterbalance. Some time after his battle with Black Alice, Heinrich fought against Ilias and her angel forces, but ultimately fell in battle and was sealed in the Sealed Sinner's Prison. At the behest of Black Alice, Ilias released the angel scientist Promestein from her imprisonment in order to recruit her to create her own twisted versions of monsters, the chimeras, to assist in maintaining the darkness in the universe. However, due to her decisions, some of Ilias' followers began questioning her, and ultimately Lucifina rebelled. 30 years prior to the events of game, Ilias finalized her ultimate plan and set it in motion, starting with Remina. She sent her angel and chimera forces to annihilate the humans and monsters peacefully living there together, creating the event known as the Slaughter of Remina. This atrocity, the destruction of a peaceful village that was the epitome of coexistence severely damaged the relationship between humans and monsters. At that point, Micaela had just about enough with Ilias and left. “Guiding” Luka At the beginning of the game, Ilias appears to Luka in a dream, and asks if he can hear her. He can say “I can hear you!”, “Nope!”, or “…” If he says “I can hear you!”, the dialogue continues normally. If he says “Nope!”, she’ll merely ask why he responded. If he decides to ignore her twice, she’ll punish him and he receives a Game Over. With all that, Ilias informs Luka that he must defeat the Monster Lord. Luka wakes up, only to find out the village is under attack by a Slime Girl. If Luka chooses to run away twice, Ilias punishes him and he receives a Game Over. Heading out to battle the Slime Girl, Ilias teaches him how to fight. She explains the commands as well as HP, using Judgement Tap to reduce his HP to 1. Humorously, Luka will get a Game Over if he asks to be taught twice, having not healed from her first Judgment Tap. Ilias then planned to descend to the earth for Luka's hero baptism. However, Alice ambushed her and wounded her with the Angel Halo, but Ilias easily defeated her and sent her crash landing near Ilias Village. Ilias, afraid of revealing her wounds to her "hero" due to her vanity, neglected Luka's baptism. After Luka meets Alice, who berates the baptism, he heads to the church to be baptized by Ilias herself on her birthday, however she did not show up, making Luka depressed. Alice appears in his house and continues to insult baptism and heroism, even stating that Ilias attacked her; “I owed her for giving me so many wounds… Goddess that Created the World… how stupid.”; Luka is too stupid to grasp the full concept of it, only noting that it may have something to do with Ilias not showing up for his baptism. She nevertheless convinces Luka to continue his journey. Throughout Luka’s travels, Ilias appears to him in dreams and continues pressuring him into defeating the Monster Lord. In return, Luka continuously prays to her, however Alice mentions that this is a contradiction he must overcome if he truly desires coexistence between humans and monsters, for Ilias seeks to eradicate all monsters from the world. Ilias soon appeared to San Ilia King in a dream, informing him that he will meet an unbaptized person named Luka and must guide him to defeat the Monster Lord. During campfire before entering the Forest of Spirits, Luka mentions that a fallen angel became the Monster Lord. Alice chides him for his stupidity, revealing that the Monster Lords were founded by a monster who was equal to Ilias as well as how they were born. When Luka heads to Remina, he finds a feather that supposedly belonged to an angel. Alice reveals a location called the Sealed Sinner’s Prison, sealing the souls of humans who revolted against Ilias. Luka learns that the place was named after Heinrich, although rumors state that the goddess herself brought Heinrich to the heavens. Instead, Heinrich appeared to have revolted against Ilias, and the jail was created as ultimate punishment for those who disobey her, trapping spirits inside to prevent them from being reincarnated. At the end of Chapter 2, if Luka kills Alice, Ilias drops down to congratulate his accomplishment. The hero claims a treasure chest holding Alice’s ribbon; Ilias wonders why a monster would keep such a cheap item. With that, she brings Luka to the heavens. With no need to return to the world, she gives him his reward: to bestow the body of the goddess. She straddles him and proceeds with a vaginal intercourse which will continue for all eternity, effectively resulting in a Game Over. If Luka fails in their battle, Alice creates an unbreakable barrier that traps the two for all eternity; not even Ilias can touch them. However, Ilias still launches her world-wide assault which goes unhindered, allowing her to re-create the world and bringing it to "peace." Ilias’s Full-Scale War When Luka spares Alice, Ilias comes down, disappointed; as Luka has chosen the “most foolish path”. Ilias accuses Luka of having been seduced by darkness and as such is no longer qualified to be called a hero. Alice sneers at this; if a hero does not fight for others, then what is he? Ilias ignores her, stating that only she can determine that. Luka appeals to the goddess and asks if monsters are truly evil and is the fight between them and humans fated, but she flatly responds that monsters tempt and corrupt humans and that it is inevitable for the two races to fight. Luka notes that these responses are nothing more than beliefs that cause constant tragedy. Realizing he needs to change his beliefs like Alice, Luka finally goes against his religious beliefs and revolts against Ilias, stating that she and her teachings make coexistence impossible. Having broken two of her commandments, she attempts to punish him with the Thunder of Judgment, which he evades with Serene Mind. With a sinister smile, an aura of dark anger, and in a hardly angelic manner, she declares that the castle will become a “Second Remina”, and leaves, content in her angels ability to do her bidding. Promestein appears during the assault and reveals that the attacking chimeras were created by her “dark magic” under Ilias’ orders, much to Alice’s surprise for the goddess being a hypocrite. Meanwhile, Ilias and Black Alice discuss about re-creating the world. Ilias deems the humans who have lost their faith in her “defective” and her “first failed creations”; she would have reconsidered if an unbaptized hero showed his faith, but now must proceed with her original plan of rebuilding her world, and allows Black Alice to do as she pleases. Black Alice comments how Ilias actually needs the help of monsters, seeing how the goddess cannot maintain dark magic to keep the world in motion; Ilias sneers at this, threatening to replace Black Alice. After the 8th Monster Lord promises to be careful, the two begin to set up the next generation of “humans” and strong-follower monsters. After Tamamo manages to drive back Promestein, Ilias and her right-hand, Eden, discuss about Promestein's withdrawal; Eden urges Ilias to punish Promestein, but she lets it slide. After Luka defeats Archangel Ranael, Black Alice and Ilias exchange laughs and compliment the "party" starting; Black Alice sent her subordinates to Sabasa and Grangold kingdoms, being the most powerful, but Ilias is a but suspicious that Black Alice hasn't partaken in the fight yet. Ilias then talks about the White Rabbit injection Promestein attempted to use earlier, stating that her plan may go astray if it goes wrong. Ilias then states that no matter what one drinks, they will not become the same as a god, and even so it isn't as pleasant as one thinks. Ilias then dispatches Black Alice afterward. When Luka arrives back in Enrika, Micaela reveals Ilias' entire backstory and her goals of conquering the world. Final Battle Ilias unleashes a second wave of onslaught all over the world, but is foiled when the Four Heavenly Knights divert the Ivory Towers to weaken the holy energy throughout the world and grant everyone the ability to harm angels. Meanwhile, Luka steps into Heaven, much to Eden's displeasure as she finally decides to personally deal with him. However, with all of Ilias's forces out of the way, Promestein and Black Alice proceed to betray Ilias, using the Six Ancestor Great Seal against Ilias while Black Alice injects herself with Promestein's White Rabbit drug to gain Alice I's genes before swallowing the holy goddess whole, becoming the ultimate entity of light and darkness. But their plan is foiled by Luka and Alice XVI, who fight and defeat the traitors. But Black Alice's defeat suddenly brings in another chilling aura when Ilias emerges from her remains. The goddess then reveals that her true master plan was to become the ultimate entity and staged everything to achieve that goal, seeing how the only way to become infused with darkness was to be swallowed by it and intentionally allowed Black Alice to betray Ilias. Of course, Luka was also involved in her master plan, for he had to defeat the 8th Monster Lord in order to release the evil goddess from her grasp. Ilias then proceeds to "reward" Luka with pleasure for all eternity. When Luka refuses Ilias, she unleashes the darkness within her and assumes a colossal monstrous form, beginning the true final battle. Despite her menacing presence, the Hero and the Monster Lord do not stagger against the evil Goddess. Alma Elma first arrives on scene and fights with her all using her hidden martial arts style. Ilias tells the Succubus Queen that she detests her kind the most, but Alma Elma responds that disavowing pleasure is what led to problems between coexistence. Eventually, Alma Elma reaches her limit, and is ordered to withdraw and live for the future; before she does so, she blows Luka a kiss to restore his HP. Immediately after Alma Elma's departure comes Erubetie, who summons the Aqua Pentagram to ward off Ilias's attacks, but this is all in vain when the goddess instantly shatters the barrier in one blow. Nonetheless, Erubetie shields her comrades with her body, believing she can protect the hope of the future by safeguarding Luka. However, Erubetie quickly reaches her limit and her comrades convince her to withdraw and not self sacrifice herself. Once the slime staggers away, Ilias comments that she thought Erubetie would have shielded her friends to death. Next up is the Six Ancestor Tamamo, who severely damages the goddess with fire, tails, and sharp claws. This leaves Ilias surprised, seemingly unaware that Tamamo escaped her seal to watch over the next lines of Monster Lord. Ilias assures to relieve Tamamo of that duty by sending her into hell with her friends, but Tamamo insists on relieving Ilias's duty as a goddess and also mocks her for being betrayed and abandoned, who boasts that she doesn't need anyone. Eventually, Tamamo's magic expires, and she is forced to retreat at the urging of Alice and Granberia's appearance; before she does so, she makes the Monster Lord and the Hero promise not to die. The "sword waving barbarian" also fights with her all, but when she begins to stagger, she repeatedly uses Vaporizing Rebellion Sword in retaliation and refuses to back down. Ilias then continuously attacks Granberia, who eventually falls from exhaustion, but is surprisingly still alive. Before Ilias can move in to finish off Granberia, Micaela arrives and attacks the goddess, stating that she lied about running out of power. She claims that she now has no more power, but when Ilias moves in to attack again, Miceala stops her with another of her own attack and says she lied again. Now truly out of power, Micaela takes Granberia and withdraws. Now the hope of the future rests on Luka's and Alice's hands. With Ilias severely weakened, she resorts to pleasure attacks, but Luka stays strong as ever and resists temptation. Pushed to the edge, Ilias summons the last of her strength; Alice tells Luka that now is the time to end the final battle once and for all with Quadruple Giga, and promises to shield him. Ilias unleashes a barrage of attacks, but Alice stays true to her word as she safeguards Luka with her body and allows him to complete infusing the Four Spirits into his blade. Before he can attack, Alice tells him to further amplify the blade with holy energy, and in turn she takes a hold of the Angel Halo to infuse it with darkness. Ilias boasts that the attack will not defeat her, and the two forces clash for the final blow. As they move in, Luka sees everyone who helped him on his journey, and using "Luka's! And Alice's! And everyone's!" Quadruple Giga, the battle finally ends with a flash of light. With the final battle over, Ilias reverts to normal and admits that she became a goddess to escape her loneliness and also questioned herself as to what would happen if she didn't become a goddess. Luka empathizes, knowing that he was originally obsessed with the idea of what it meant to be a hero and Alice being fixated on what it meant to be the Monster Lord; everyone, Ilias included, are all bound by their own viewpoints on life. She then points to Luka's hand, which is completely eroded away by holy energy; knowing her existence will fade away forever, Ilias uses the remainder of her power to cure it, doing so to congratulate Luka for saving the world and as a final act befitting a goddess which she longed to do. "Now go, True Hero Luka. You have people waiting for you..." are Ilias's final words before Luka wakes up from his one month coma that occurred after the final battle. Once Luka awakens, Alice informs him that with Ilias's downfall all her soldiers had surrendered. Micaela also detects Ilias's power laying within Luka, and after explaining what happened, she acknowledges that transient beings couldn't imagine Ilias's loneliness, having no way of altering Ilias's path. Meanwhile, many angels and Ilias's human worshippers are confused as what to do in the coexisting world due to being too fixated on the goddess. Monsterpedia Entries Goddess Ilias (1) “The Goddess who created the world. Though she holds enormous power, she’s rarely seen on the Earth itself. However, her will is handed down to the humans living on the Earth and she is revered as their goddess. It’s said that she hates her failed creations, the monsters, but loves humanity. She would object very strongly to being included in this 'Encyclopedia.”'' Goddess Ilias (2) “As the Goddess who created the world, she resides in the heavens. Though she’s incredibly powerful, she rarely extends that power to the world below. But by extending her will to the humans below, she leads them. The equal of the Founding Monster Lord, there are many doubts surrounding her such as what happened to the Hero Heinrich, the appearance of a strange monster called “Black Alice”, the strange female scientist with the Chimeric Monsters, and the Slaughter of Remina… It may be that Ilias has had a hand in all of these issues.” Goddess Ilias (3) “An existence that serves as the opposite of Dark God Alipheese. Her holy power circled the world, and was the origin of the sense of "Self" among the surface creatures. After a long fight, she sealed away Dark God Alipheese, and came to be revered by the humans as their Goddess. She deeply hates monsters, borne from the Dark God, and desires their extinction. Losing faith in humanity at the same time, she wants to re-create the world anew.” Goddess Ilias (Final Form) “The final and most powerful form of Ilias, after taking in the power of Dark God Alipheese. The mixture of Dark and Holy magic morphed her body into the irregular mix of angelic and monster properties. Existing as the "ultimate" being, she is in complete control of her overwhelming power. Using the "Womb of the Gods", one of the Dark God's organs, to harvest semen, she can quickly create new life upon the surface. Ilias's true goal all along was to obtain this ultimate body. Using its power, she would be able to wipe out all monsters, the unsealed Dark God, and then re-create the entire world from scratch. Promestein and Black Alice were simple sacrifices for her plans all along.” Attacks First Battle '''*Thunder of Judgment: Triggers paralysis status. Goddess's Handjob: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Goddess's Blowjob: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Goddess's Breasts: Normal attack that damages thrice. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Wings of Love and Tolerance: Triggers trance status and deals damage. Will trigger wing bukkake on loss. *Goddess's Restraint: Triggers bind status. Leads to Goddess's Intercourse on the next turn. *Goddess's Intercourse: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Leads to either Goddess's Riding or Goddess's Tightening. Goddess's Riding: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Goddess's Intercourse. Goddess's Tightening: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Goddess's Intercourse. Second Battle *Shamshir: Magic attack directed toward Luka. *Titus's Wave: Magic attack directed toward Luka. *Tentacle Blast: Physical attack directed toward all opponents. Can be countered by Alma Elma's Knockout Palm. Used only when Alma Elma appears. *Thunder of Judgment: Powerful magic attack directed toward Luka. *Holy Flare: Magic attack used to shatter Erubetie's Aqua Pentagon and later directed toward Tamamo and Granberia. *Flame of Judgement: Magic attack directed toward Alma Elma and later Alice. *Inferno Bind: Physical attack directed toward Tamamo. *Ultimate Messiah: Very powerful magic attack directed toward all opponents. Used after Tamamo appears. *Big Bang: Most powerful magic attack in her arsenal, directed toward all opponents. Used after Granberia appears. Holy Hair: Pleasure attack. Used after Micaela departs. Holy Feathers: Pleasure attack. Used after Micaela departs. Embrace of the Goddess: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Has draining properties. Used after Micaela departs. Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction: Triggers bind status and immediately leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Undine to avoid. Used after Micaela departs. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle Although this form of Ilias is the penultimate boss, this portion of the fight is actually very simple, as the only dangers she presents are her high damaging three hit attacks, a paralysis, a trance, and a bind leading to a one-hit KO attack. Just keep all the Four Spirits up and use Daystar and she should go down. Alice assists here to some extent, though most of the damage dealt will come from Luka. If Luka succumbs, Ilias rapes him with a tit-fuck before continuing to "reward" him with pleasure for all eternity. Second Battle Ilias assumes a monstrosity form, and now the REAL FINAL BATTLE begins! The most important thing is to keep all the Four Spirits up, especially Gnome, and Meditate often, as all her attacks will deal massive damage that takes out huge chunks of Luka's health. Secondly, thanks to the efforts of the Four Heavenly Knights and Micaela, most of Ilias' attacks will be diverted toward Luka's comrades, so Daystar won't help much here. Thirdly, each Heavenly Knight has their own damage tolerance equal to their HP on Normal Mode, and the next scripted event will occur once Ilias drains all that HP; Alice, however, is completely "immortal" throughout the fight. Fourthly and final, do not use Quadruple Giga at any point, until instructed, otherwise Ilias will instantly end Luka's game with Ultimate Messiah. Ilias will waste her first turn gloating about her new power, and Luka acknowledges that Gnome is protecting him. The earth spirit is very critical in this fight as she will reduce the damage of all of Ilias's non-pleasure attacks by 90%, otherwise receiving any hit without Gnome will result in Luka receiving thousands of damage which is far more higher than his max health and thus leads to a one-hit KO. Shortly after the fight starts and Ilias is left with 590,000 HP, Alma Elma arrives to assist. Ilias will direct some of her attacks toward Alma Elma, who fights back with her own. Alma Elma may also counter Ilias's Tentacle Blast, which is aimed at all three of her attackers. After Alma Elma's 15,000 HP is exhausted, she will retreat, but before doing so she will blow a kiss to Luka, restoring his HP completely. Taking Alma Elma's place is Erubetie, who uses Aqua Pentagram to shield Luka and Alice, but her efforts are in vain when Ilias instantly shatters the barrier with Holy Flare. Nonetheless, Erubetie begins shielding her comrades with her body which nullifies all damage directed toward Luka and Alice. At this point, Ilias stops using her weak Shamshir and Titus's Wave and her Thunder of Judgment and Flame of Judgment are redirected towards Luka and Alice, respectively. Eventually, with Erubetie's 22,000 HP depleted, she will be forced to withdraw. The Six Ancestor Tamamo then arrives, using Nine Tails Funeral Pyre and following up with quite strong attacks. At this time, Ilias begins using her Ultimate Messiah, which hits Luka and his comrades, and her Holy Flare is repeatedly used against the assisting Heavenly Knight. After Tamamo loses her 22,000 HP, her magic begins to expire and she reverts to her sealed form. Immediately taking Tamamo's place is Granberia, who fights with her all, albeit weaker than Tamamo. Ilias now begins using her most damaging attack: Big Bang. With Granberia's 24,000 HP gone, Ilias tries to finish off Granberia, but she insists that she can still keep fighting, and repeatedly attacks with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword; during these three turns, any attack Ilias does is only directed to Granberia. Shortly after, Granberia faints from exhaustion. Last but not least is Micaela, who prevents Ilias by attacking with her ultimate Sword of the Heavens '''and she quickly takes out huge chunks of the evil goddess' health. Micaela, whose powers have weakened dramatically over time, is unable to use that attack more than twice, and is thus forced to leave with Granberia. If Luka Surrenders, when Micaela is present, the achievement Disparaged by Micaela will be given. After all is said and done, it`s only Luka and Alice left. At this point, Luka learns Quad Spirit Summon, which allows him to summon all Four Spirits simultaneously, which last longer than normal, but without regaining SP from summoning Salamander. Ilias' relentless barrages of deadly attacks will now cease, only launching somewhat weak pleasure attacks; her '''Embrace of the Goddess is a nasty drain-bind that requires several turns of Struggling to break free from, and her Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction is a one-hit KO attack that requires Undine to avoid. Once Ilias is near the brink of defeat and has less than 50,000 HP, Ilias will temporarily stop attacking and lament on her near defeat. On the next turn, Ilias will begin to radiate power and Alice says now is the time to end this once and for all with Quadruple Giga; if Luka stalls, Ilias will down Alice with Flame of Judgment and on the next turn she will destroy Luka with Big Bang, which this time completely ignores Gnome's defense. As the Four Spirits root Luka on, Ilias unleashes a barrage of attacks, which are all blocked by Alice's body. After infusing all four elements, Alice tells Luka to infuse the skill with his divine power, and she in turn takes the blade and infuses it with her dark power. In their efforts for fighting for everyone as well as Luka's parents, the battle finally comes to a climactic close with a flash of light. If Luka falters, Ilias brings him up to her holy body where he is raped by her vagina, giving her his seed for all eternity. If he loses to Dark Goddess's Semen Extraction, he is raped by her monstrous organ which squeezes him until his death. Evaluation Goddess Ilias (3) (Ilias) “''Heh... Hahahaha! You're pathetic, Luka. You know that? Did you really think I was some piece of Ilias that was still good? I am the one and only Goddess! I transcend Good and Evil! ...That's right. I've been deceiving you this entire time. You have no idea how difficult it was... To stifle my laughter as you danced in my palm, that is. Everything has been to lead you to defeat Black Alice after she absorbed me. To that end, I provided you with this assistance. Haha... I bet you never thought that was the reason for these, did you? You've been doing exactly what I've wanted, this whole time. Ah, yes, there's no more evaluation meetings. I'll defeat you no matter how many times you try!'”'' Goddess Ilias (Final Form) (Lucifina) “Luka... I forced a difficult fate upon you. My imprudent actions have tormented you for so long. No... I did not come to beg your forgiveness. I wish to lend my power to help defeat the true evil. First... Focus on healing yourself during the first phase. Gnome is required to avoid taking fatal damage. You must also summon both Sylph and Undine to help avoid damage, if even a little. Aside from recovery and spirits, don't waste your SP on anything else. And for the final phase... It will be a fight just between you, Ilias, and Alice. Make sure to always have Undine summoned to avoid a fatal instant kill attack. Also, Sylph can help evade her other attacks, so summon her as well. Gnome can help you break free of her binds quicker, but isn't required. And in the end... You must strike her down with everything you've got. Join together with Alice, and you cannot fail. Luka... Even though my body may be gone, I am still watching over you. Please, triumph... And after, be happy in the peace you've obtained...” Trivia *In the beginning of the game, Ilias references the first few lines of the Book of Genesis. *According to the Fairy’s Monsterpedia entry, those with strong faith in Ilias are incapable of seeing them. **Luka was capable of seeing Fairies despite his faith in Ilias, possibly hinting at some doubts of her teachings. **The King of San Ilia was shown to originally not be able to see Fairies. However, in Chapter 3, he is able to see them, indicating that his faith in Ilias is also weakening. *Ilias seems to have a disregard for heroes, as some of her evaluations mention finding a “replacement hero” for Luka. *Ilias breaks the fourth wall in many evaluations, especially battles against common monsters or those that can only be lost on purpose like Sylph and the Imp, chiding or taunting the player for wanting to watch all of the H-Scenes. *Ilias despises humans using Cursed Sword techniques. However, she makes exceptions to Luka as he must use the techniques to succeed in battle. **Likewise, Ilias dislikes Luka to be using the power of the Four Spirits, unless they become expendable to him. *Despite giving evaluations to heroes upon their defeat, it is referenced in a book that she dislikes giving evaluations which confuses Scholar B of San Ilia upon Luka's first arrival when he tries to translate the book. She often breaks the fourth wall in order to insult Luka during some evaluations. **The scholar also says “Whomsoever troubles thy goddess with repeated Evaluation Meetings shall receive judgment.”, hinting at her first rape scene upon 50 evaluations. *During her rape scene after 50 evaluations, Ilias will ask Luka how many breads did he eat, quoting Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. *A good number of areas in the game have their own, more lenient, take on Ilias’s teachings: Sabasa Castle’s royal family has a proud history with monster blood while Port Natalia is more accepting with resident mermaids and the women of Grand Noah just like to see men get raped by the resident monsters in the Colosseum. *In Yamatai Village, one of the villagers suggests starting up a shrine for the Goddess Ill-Ass, a pun on the mispronunciation of her name as the locals are unfamiliar with the religion. Luka thinks she would not approve. *She has displayed all seven of the seven deadly sins within her personality. **Pride/Arrogance: Sees herself as the judge of what a “hero” is, and proceeds to consider humans and monsters to be failures. Sees only those who are loyal to her to be creatures worth living. Also why Ilias neglected Luka's baptism after Alice managed to scar her. **Sloth/Indolence: The only antagonistic action she committed directly towards Luka is at the end of Chapter 2, which was openly mocked by him, who said she’s used to those who can’t fight back. She leaves such jobs to Promestein, Black Alice and Eden. **Gluttony/Voraciousness: Consumes the semen of Luka endlessly within the bad ending of Chapter 2. Wishes to consume the world with her will. **Greed/Avarice: Has the desire for all things to be under her and to have ownership over the entirety of the will of living beings. **Wrath/Fury: As seen at the beginning of the game when she is ignored, or more notably with the Slaughter of Remina and at the end of Chapter 2 when she wages a full-scale war against the monsters twice. Also seen in many Evaluations. **Lust/Lasciviousness: A given considering the nature of the game, but her rape scenes are the evidence. **Envy/Jealousy: Micaela claims that Ilias was jealous of Alice I's ability to create offset images at a much more controlled and easy rate. This was also a motivating factor in starting the Great Monster Wars. *Despite her role as goddess, she is not omnipotent; while she governs holy magic, she cannot control it alongside dark magic. That is why she kept Black Alice alive, and achieving omnipotence was Ilias's sole objective. *Upon releasing the Dark Goddess's genes within her, Ilias is capable of using Alma Elma's wind attack, Shamshir. *Titus, from Titus's Wave, was a Christian saint and also a book in the New Testament. *Ilias helped to evolve humanity over 1367 years ago, as the World Traveler is marked the year 867 and is at least 500 years old according to Luka. *When 165 orgasms are reached she makes a comment about the viewer watching Luka 165 times. *Upon losing against the Replicant and choosing evaluation, Ilias will partially quote the famous "What is a man?" line from the game Castlevania Symphony of the night , and then go on with the evalutation. Gallery Official Art Angry Ilias.jpg|Ilias is angry JustWhatDoYouThinkYouAreDoing.jpg|Confident Ilias Shocked Ilias.jpg|Ilias is shocked iliascuckoo.PNG|Ilias with a slasher smile 1370175771862.png|Ilias as she is effected by a seal onewingedilias.png|Ilias' final form; an amalgamation of holy and dark energy. Tumblr inline naer3yNETL1sh76uy.png|A young Ilias lying in a crater as seen in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, presumably defeated. Sprite Set 80_iriasu_st31.png|Loli Ilias in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox 80_iriasu_st32.png 80_iriasu_st33.png 80_iriasu_st35.png 80_iriasu_st36.png 80_iriasu_st37.png 80_iriasu_st38.png 80_iriasu_st39.png Fanart Ilias_goddess_of_light_by_tscbr-d7adbhr.jpg|Ilias in happier(?) days Ilias_5.png|"Hmph hmph hmp... foolish mortals." Category:Bosses Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Heaven Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters